Hadn't a Clue
by insanity-twins
Summary: Two friends were heading home to celebrate their graduation when one sees writing in the sky. Neither could guess what was to happen next...or where they would end up. This is a joint story and we will have the chappies up when we get them done. ENJOY!
1. Smoke and mirrors?

~DISCLAIMER DISCLAIMER DISCLAIMER~

No, we don't own a thing. We just like kidnapping random animes for our personal amusement that's all.

~DISCLAIMER~DISCLAIMER~ DISCLAIMER~DISCLAIMER~

Chapter One~ The sky

The day is June third and seniors' graduation day. Kati, Ashley and I were planning a special celebration sleepover for the occasion. That is until Ashley had to cancel because her family wanted to celebrate in their own way you know family stuff. Well we decided to still have the sleepover anyway. First mistake, not having a weapon or something to defend ourselves. Second mistake, when you see writing in the sky that seems odd and just shrug it off something's bound to happen.

Well I guess it's a matter of fact to know that it did.

Walking down the street we could see the street sign for Bandit Street, which is where we were headed. But as we were half way to around the corner I could have scorn I smelled something that I didn't recognize. It was kind of like smoke but reminded me of licorice in the after taste sense. Well when I looked around for the source I couldn't find it. Until I saw a piece of what looked like rock candy fall to the ground. Kati hearing the sound looked at it and then looked at me, but all I did was shake my head and look up at the sky.

"Kati!" I turn to look at her and I find her looking at the sky as I had.

"I know, lets just get inside I don't like this feeling I'm getting right now." I nod but I brush off the words.

~I see You!~

Walking we noticed the everyday sounds but we didn't feel them. It was as if we weren't there, just out of touch. Dead, that word leapt into my mind of it's own accord. My hands and all of me were shaking but I kept going hoping that it was just a sick twisted prank. As we reached the street where Kati's home is I couldn't help but feeling this over whelming pain in my chest, like it almost a last warning of some sort. As it went from my chest to my entire body I noticed it was mainly centered in the base of my neck and at the top of my skull. But I still ignored it like a masochist prodding his fingers with thorns.

Then it vanished. I felt nothing so I kept going, as I believed I should, since I could. What blew my mind is what happened next

Surrounded in the same purple smoke that had contained the message earlier I felt my head spinning and I fell to the ground unable to keep my feet under me.

"Kati?!" I croaked out despite my lungs being choked by smoke. Somehow I knew that she was still there and we were alive but without any idea when the smoke would clear or if it ever would I stayed low to the ground and felt around for Kati finally I found her hair and thus her. Feeling her pulse I could tell she was alive, out cold but alive.

Gaining not really strength but the will to do so I pulled her over my back like in those westerns where the bad guy or whoever is passed out thrown across his saddled horse to carry him wherever the other people intended. My intentions of course were getting Kati out. Realizing the smoke was really getting to me and that Kati's wasn't getting lighter I stopped supporting my weight on my head. I ripped a good length of cloth off of my shirt from my midsection and tied it to my head and kept going.

That is until I passed out… it was only for a second but I woke to the soft whisper of footsteps by my ear. I felt lighter suddenly then I hear a voice.

"Leave her here she's just going to be in the way" it sounded like a familiar voice but I couldn't tell from where I knew it. Fighting to regain control of my limbs I suddenly reach out grabbing someone's ankle.

"Kati," I croaked out, "where is…" I felt a sharp pain in my hand and it fell to the ground in something wet and sticky. I grabbed him again with my other hand this time instead of trying to stop him from going anywhere I tried to pull myself up. "I'm not going to quit."

My leg almost gives out and I scream but gritting my teeth I pull up harder forcing my leg to take it. "Dang it keep it together Meri." I get to where I am standing on my own not on him anymore but my eyes still aren't open. "That's my friend you have there."

"What will you fight to take her back?"

"I can try"

"News flash you are weak I doubt even if you survive it out of here that you will make much out of yourself. So go back to the playground with all the other little kids."

"Is that what you think that I am a kid? I may be short but I sure as hell am not a kid."

"Idiot." I hear him move his foot and I concentrate on the sound as a reference to where he is. I'd open my eyes but for some reason I can't, must've been the smoke. Anyway I shift my weight to see if it would hurt. It did. Grinding my teeth I sent my mind around my body trying to figure out exactly where the problems were. Lets see about one for my every joint as if pins were put in place wherever I felt pain.

"I see so that's what's causing it… how mortal kombat-ish I can't help but feel I know this place though." Gathering what little strength I had I pulled one out of my arm, "I thought it might be needles." When I moved my arm it felt much better as though I had just pulled out a bone stone or something. Well anyway I kept on now using my good arm to pull out the other needle in my other arm I kept pulling them out one by one. "Almost done." Grabbing another this one in my foot I pulled it out finally having gotten them all out of me I felt far better than I had before like my entire body was made out of warm flames licking my wounds. "I think I might just be able to do this…"

"Able to do what?" I could hear his near disgust at me. About time I showed him I'm no little kid.

"Fight you of course." When I heard him make a noise between a snort and a laugh I shifted into a back kick. Knowing he'd probably dodge it I listened for him to change his footing. When I heard it I spun and did a leg sweep.

"Well if you could see maybe you'd have better luck" he said but I knew he was taunting me to make me angry and I didn't want it to work. So I didn't let his plan work. Shifting I breathed in and struck out as I breathed out. "Shame, either I kill you or incapacitate you…" he pauses and I swear I can almost hear him licking his lips, "I'll let you live for now just so I can really enjoy killing you later hah what an excellent prize you'll be too."

"You're forgetting one thing." I said dodging his near hit to the base of my skull. I grabbed his sleeve as I dodged and tried to use his momentum against him but it backfired when he pulled up on me and lifted me off the ground throwing me a good three to ten feet. This wasn't good since I landed on my head and got knocked out, and that's how the bad guy won. By knock out.

When I came to I was in a hospital bed. Sitting up slowly I moved my fingers and then my toes. _"Well,"_ I thought, _"at least I'm not dead or paralyzed. That means I can still go after that guy who took Kati. Wait how come I'm in the hospital don't tell me that was all a dream and I just hit my head in a fall and I was in a coma until just now. That would suck." _I look around slowly being careful not to bother my aching head, which was clearly wrapped in bandages from what I could feel. _"that's funny last time I checked hospitals had fluorescent lights. Oh well all the better for my headache. Oh right where's that nurse call button it's got to be around here somewhere," _I start to feel around the sides of the bed trying to find the darn thing and wouldn't you know it's not there.

So there I was in this hospital without a nurse call button and no idea where I was. You know most people more often then not would choose this time to freak out. Well you know what when in Rome do as the Romans would. In my case this was screaming my lungs off until I almost passed back out. I figured it'd help me vent and probably call a nurse if they had ears here. Hope the nurse isn't deaf. Now wouldn't that be lucky? Laying back for a bit until my head recovered again. I sit up getting ready to scream again this time to heck with staying conscious when the door opened and agape I stared because there was no way on earth this was real. Unless somehow I'm unconscious still and my mind is keeping me from being bored with Naruto there is no way.

"Just great either I'm passed out again or dead no way this is real." The nurse just stands there and blinks causing me to sweat drop. Nope no way this is real I recognize that insignia on her uniform and it's not looking like my sanity is holding up. Guess I need to prove I'm not dead. Pinches. "yea-ouch! well guess that proves it Dorothy you're not in Kansas anymore and alone now to boot."

"I take it you're feeling better?" a man walks in through the door.

"How long have I been out?" I ask grabbing at the sheets slightly

"You want that in days, months, or hours Miss?"

"Mari T. Meroi, and I hope I haven't been in here for months have I, umm?"

"Doctor Kyoshi Minamara and you've been out for about three days give or take depending on how long it took them to find you."

"At least I'm not pushing daisies that's not the way I'd want to go out either anyway." I sighed and lied back focusing on the ceiling. "I have someone I need to find I can't stay here long."

"Of course most people don't like hospitals anyway." The nurse tried to console me.

"Well things could be worse right? I mean that guy who took her could've killed me, guess I was heck'uv lucky" I kept staring at the ceiling. Things could only get so much worse right? I fell asleep. I think the nurse distracted me so the doctor could med me to sleep. Oh well.


	2. Cherry punch! Thirsty now

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything but our own characters of Kati and Meri. We wish we owned Naruto though. (I could really get along with Hidan.)**

**meri: she always wishes this**

**rina: i do not**

**meri: sure ya don't**

**rina: *pouts* okie maybe i do.....anyway on with the story. (btw this chappy is mine. we will alternate who writes them)**

**Chapter 2:**

I groaned. 'What happened to me? The last thing I remember is the strange writing in the sky, then some weird smoke around me and Meri. Wait! Where is she?!' My eyes snapped open. I was in some kind of stone chamber that looked somewhat familiar though I didn't know why.

Someone spoke right behind me causing me to jump. "I see your awake, girl." I spun around spotting Itachi sitting in some kind of stone chair.

'WTH?! Why is Itachi here?! Where am i?!' I looked around trying to spot Meri. "What have you done to Meri? Where is she?" I asked.

"I didn't do anything to your friend. Though she tried to fight Kisame to get you back. We left her where she would be found easily by the shinobi from Konoha." he replied.

"So why take me? I'm not even a ninja. I can't be of help to you or the Akatsuki."

He sighed. "That is where you are wrong, girl. You don't even know what you are, do you?"

I glared at him. "I have a name you know. It's not 'girl' either, it's Kati. Call me by it or I won't answer you. And what do you mean by I don't even know what I am? I was human last time i checked."

Itachi smirked. "You have guts. Very well I shall call you by your name, Kati. Oh and you are not human. You are a half angel, half demon. You just have yet to unlock your power."

I quirked an eyebrow at him. "Half angel and half demon? What are you on? Crack? And what power could I possibly have that the Akatsuki needs?"

He scowled. "No, I am not on crack. You have the ability to bring people back from the dead. We need you to bring back the members that have been killed."

I snorted, but didn't say anything as we lapsed into silence. 'Am i really a half angel, half demon? That's a little hard to believe. Also, do I really have the ability to bring people back from the dead? Gah! This is all hard to believe.' I sighed. 'I hope Meri is okay. Hm, this place looks familiar. I wonder...'

Just then a noise was heard from outside. Barely two seconds later the door burst open and Sasuke ran into the room, glaring at Itachi. 'Oh, that's why it looks familiar. This is where Itachi and his brother fight to the death.' I blinked. 'Wait a minute! Why am I here?! I'm going to be killed!'

I started to panic. I had a lot of things to do, but really, dieing wasn't one of them at the moment. I started to inch towards the door. Though as good as my plan to escape sounded it had some drawbacks. Such as drawing Sasukes attention to me. My one thought when he looked at me was, 'Oh shit!'

"Who are you, little girl?" he asked.

I twitched. 'Did he just call me a little girl?!' I glared at him. "What did you just call me, duck butt?" I asked, venom seeping into my voice.

He snorted. "I believe i just called you a little girl, pixie." he sneered.

I twitched again and gave him the grandmother of all death glares. (a/n: Meri: *pales and shudders* that would make Hiei and Sesshomaru proud.......) "You want to get beat to a pulp, chicken butt?" I asked, an innocent and sweet look on my face as i did so.

Sasuke and Itachi both blinked at my sudden change in attitude. "If I fought with you, pixie, you would be dead in less than five minutes."

"Hey, Itachi. Your fight with him will have to wait." I said, smiling sweetly.

"Oh? And just why is that?" Itachi questioned.

"Because his ass is mine." I growled.

"Heh. You think you can beat me, bitch? Well lets see how long you last." Sasuke laughed.

I growled and lunged at him so fast he couldn't dodge or block my attack. There was a loud cracking sound and Sasuke stumbled back, blood pouring from his newly broken nose. I used the momentum from my punch and spun around and landed a kick to his stomach. Sasuke flew back cracking his head against the wall. He slid to the floor groaning, a trail of blood following his head down.

He got up growling and glared at me. "So your fast, girl. I'll just have to watch out for that." He lunged at me, drawing his sword. He swiped it at my neck. However it was blocked by my arm, but instead of cutting through my arm it was stopped completely. Sasuke noticed that my arm was now glowing faintly silver. The silver glow spread to my hand, after which I grabbed the blade and ripped it from his grasp. The sword clattered across the floor. I grabbed the front of his shirt with my other hand. I swung my glowing hand at his face. There was a crack when it connected and a ripping sound when Sasuke went flying away from me and through the wall.

I threw away the piece of his shirt that had ripped off in my hand and was about to lunge at him to kill him when Itachi grabbed the back of my shirt and started to pull me away from his brother. "Enough, Kati. Any more and you will kill him."

"That's the point, Itachi." I growled. My entire body was starting to glow faintly silver as i lost control of my temper and my power.

"Calm down, girl, or will I have to knock you out again?" Itachi growled, straining to keep me away from Sasuke knowing that i would kill him if i got to him.

"Let me go, damnit! I'm going to kill him!" I shrieked. I felt pressure on the side of my neck and started to fall into darkness. 'Damn you, Itachi. I will kill him soon,' was my last thought before i blacked out completely.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**rina: YAY ITS FINALLY DONE!! it took me a few hours to write it.**

**meri: wow its short........O.o it took you a few hrs to do this chappy?!**

**rina: -_- shut up meri.........**


	3. Three days!

I Don't Own Naruto! Believe it! Watch out for flying squirrels they bite.

Kati: bout time you got this up

Meri: (blows raspberry) at least it's not incomplete for a chappie I don't have a good completion track record.

Kati: this we know.

Meri: hey! don't make me bring random anime characters out of my dimension hat!

Kati: hah bet they'd all be Chibi-afied

Meri: I think these people would like to read the chapter now.

Kati: Quit talking then

Meri:...

* * *

So here I was stuck in a hospital in Fire country's Village of Konoha wonder if they realize I know a lot about them. Well let's keep that secret yup I'm not telling anyone.

"Nurse from that insignia on your uniform I take it I'm in hidden leaf's fire village aren't I?" I said trying to sound as if it were normal for me to know about it I mean come on there are plenty of people who come here to this place so it's not like they'd think I'm any real threat. Or so I thought. Until when the nurse gave me a look that spoke trouble then stole away her emotions behind a nurse's smile.

"Why aren't you interesting only here for a few days and yet you seem to know so much about this place." I could tell from her phrasing she was scared and trying to keep me from setting off on her. That's not a bad idea except I'm not a threat really. Just then unexpectedly Kiba and Akamaru walk in can hear others but they're clearly waiting in the hallway.

"Um hi?" I said looking at Akamaru kind of curiously. Suddenly he barks and jumps past Kiba jumping up n the hospital bed and starts licking the crap out of me. "Well damn I've heard of attacked by tongue but this is just… pfft ridiculous ptht." Note those random letter combinations were sounds I was making cause no one likes dog spit in their face especially around their mouth.

"Akamaru what are you doing?" I think he was just as startled as I was but that could just be me.

"Listen." He suddenly stops licking me like he understood me I blinked anime style, "why didn't I think of that in the first place… anyway your friend over there is worried could you go back to him plus no offence but I'm not the slobber type." He whines but listens, "Sorry bout that I wasn't expecting that… I take it you're a ninja?"

"I don't know about talking to you maybe you have mind control… Akamaru is never like that." I shrug it's not as if I'm worried I haven't done these people any harm so why should I worry right? Then again maybe I should just incase the universe just loves to make me look like a fool.

"If I do then oh well it's not like it was intended! Do you honestly think I wanted, (this word I said loudest for emphasis), to have my face covered in dog spit? No offence..."

"Why should I be offended?" he looks at me then I look at him kind of raising my right eyebrow.

"Who said I was talking to you? It's not my fault he gave me that look of indignation!" I huffed glaring at Kiba briefly before looking at Akamaru and saying, "Man you really need to whip him into shape he has potential but you gotta train him more." Akamaru nods.

"What the hell! Naruto get your ass in here I think this chick is pulling a genjutsu on me!" And Kiba runs like a bat out of hell.

"Yea right and exactly what purpose would this supposed genjutsu serve? Get real dumb ass!" I yelled at him leaning into the yelling as I kept most of my weight on my hands with the exception of my legs, which I was lifting just a little bit at an angle. Just as I finished that of all the people Naruto walks in but what do you expect when Kiba called for him to come in here oh well. "Um hi? Listen I know this might sound really weird but I know I can trust you."

"Well that's a first who are you?" he was giving me this funny look his eyes all squinty and his mouth forming an upside down "v" shape kinda freaky but that's Naruto for ya huh?

"Name's Meri Meroi, and I have something I have to do so I can't stay here anymore could you please tell the doctor people I'm fine? It's getting annoying them treating my like some porcelain doll." I crossed my arms staring out the doorway kinda almost glaring at the nurse through it.

"Why won't they let you out you look fine to me?"

"They think I could have long lasting effects from that bump on the noggin I got a few days ago, basically I think they think I'm looney… and hey as much as I know I'm crazy I'm not the harmful type I'm the can't focus on one thought type. It's called ADD you son's of skull monkeys get used to it!" I yell at the nurse I know is standing guard at my door. And before you ask if there was a time lapse then yes there was one but I just slept and tried to leave and was told I couldn't.

"Hmm I don't see any reason you should be kept here. Hey nurse if I take responsibility for this chick here will you let her out?" he ran and yelled out the door in Naruto style.

I couldn't keep from laughing lightly a little he's exactly like the Naruto I remember from the anime.

"Thanks. I have to get my friend back and I can't stay here if I plan on doing that can I?" I smile at him gratefully. I remember now why he was among my favorite characters. He's the type of guy you can get along with just about whenever. That's not very common where I came from or anywhere. He looks at me with this shocked look like I had been keeping something super secret from him.

"What! Why didn't you say so when I first walked in here?!" I laughed at his normal Naruto reaction nostalgically.

"Well how do you start a conversation with that? I'm not exactly good with words and people so I have to pay attention to what I say and how or it causes problems and I don't like causing problems. I did that enough as a kid I don't need to add to the list." I smile at him kinda knowingly. Damn I hope he doesn't think I'm a goody goodie after that…

"So basically you just didn't know how to say it?" he looks at me all confused causing me to laugh again.

"Damn would you quit trying to figure me out before you blow a head gasket although you do make it look funny? And I mean that in a nice way." I smile, people back home can knock him all they want, but I'm not going to.

"Oh boy how old are you, you talk like an old woman." He says with his blunt funny slightly offensive way.

"Well I'm only eighteen but I guess it would make sense I sound kinda old I was raised by my grandma." I looked left and right to make sure no one would hear this, "but I called her Momo ever since I was old enough to speak… I don't know if she's alright though since I left. She is pretty old and has problems with a bad knee too." I sigh staring at the ceiling.

"Wow! How come you're not still with her?" he looked bewildered and he was kind of invading my personal space. (I.e. he was kinda in my face) I looked down from the ceiling to find him in such close proximity to my face and I was startled for a second then closed my eyes.

"There was an accident and me and my friend wound up here. We were supposed to be celebrating finally getting out of school." I sighed and looked back at Naruto who had backed up a little bit. "If I told you all I know you'd probably freak out on me and I'm not kidding either. Just know one thing no matter what you can trust me okay?" I give him this look that well I don't know it's just a look.

"Well I don't know you seem trust worthy… well just don't screw me over okay?" I nod and he starts to walk out of the room. I decide I'll grab my bag of stuff before I leave the room and head off.

"What's that?" he looks at my giant green backpack cautiously.

"This would be my stuff I had just gotten out of school and was planning a sleepover party so it kinda wound up coming with me." I shrugged then gasped as I remembered I packed my Game Boy. "Hey you wanna see something?" figuring it wouldn't hurt; I pulled out the little game device and turned it on. It did that Game boy screen thing and made that loud noise when I looked up I found I had quite the crowd around me. "Um hi?"

"That looks top of the line where did you get it?" I turned to look at the source of the voice and it turned out to be Shikamaru of all people.

"Umm this thing is about two to three years old I got it for my fifteenth birthday I think." I scratched the back of my head nervously. Just lovely thanks technology!

"But there's nothing around here anywhere near as good as that!" This time it was Sakura now I'm feeling uncomfortable these guys will probably figure out I'm not from around here. Wait maybe I can throw them off but I don't want to lie to any of them… I know I'll just bend the truth a bit!"

"Well where I come from this is rather outdated my friend had a way better Nintendo Dual screen version which makes my Nintendo GBA look like well have you ever compared a piece of copper to gold? That's the difference." I grinned at their stupified looks. Meri: 2 Ninjas: 1

"Eh?" Naruto just looked like he'd passed out from confusion.

"Oh boy well as you can tell I'm not exactly from around here and honestly I have to ask what's up with not having a nurse call button in this freaking hospital man I'll tell you yelling for a nurse can really grind your vocals to bits. Huh?" they could al tell I was very nervous and Shikamaru just kept staring at me. I crossed my arms and said. "And! I'm not some puzzle you can figure out so quit trying Mister!" I said looking square at the guy.

"I'm just trying to figure out if you're a threat don't take it personally." He said in that cocky tone of his that made me want to wipe the floor with him.

~~~~LA LA LA BREAK LA LA LA~~~~

Akamaru started growling then. "Shh, Akamaru what's the matter with you boy is it that girl?" Kiba says glaring at me receiving a nip from Akamaru in the process. "Yea-OUCH!"

"Akamaru calm down just because I'm upset doesn't give you reason to bite your friend." I said looking Akamaru straight in the eyes he whines a bit but looks down. I shake my head and lift his chin with the backside of my hand, "don't apologize to me apologize to him." He whines and licks Kiba's nose.

I get up and look at Shikamaru and walk over to him and with hands on my hips I commence a staring contest. With my secret weapon the zone out while looking like you're not. It was how I won was with that technique.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked scratching his head and looking kinda goofy.

"It was me telling him to back off and mind his own, by the way is there any reason I'm seeing spots and crap I think my eyes pulled an infrared shift on me." I laughed at the moving spots they were giving me a show. It looked like Naruto jumping on a bouncy frog.

"Dang Meri you really wanted to win huh?" he laughed and I just smiled at him and nodded.

"Well what ever it was worth it oh and by the way I never got any of your names? Well except for Akamaru that is…" I rock on the heels of my feet bored.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" I nod and as I look at them I get their names. Some of them I had to be reminded of their names since I wasn't good with all of their names.

"Sakura Haruno and don't bother with your name we already know it the Nurses are quite gossipy."

"Well then I'm grateful it'd be rather uncomfortable to give my name to everyone over and over again." I mutter with a slight wince as my head is aching again.

"Eh what's wrong Meri?" Sakura asked ha trust Sakura a healer to notice.

"Nothing it's just a headache." I wince and grit my teeth as another wave hits me. " Very bad headache though I'll admit. There see it went away," this was a lie but it got people to leave me alone about it.

"You might not be ready to leave here yet who knows what could happen to you outside the hospital what if you pass out?" Damn it Sakura I'm trying to get my ass out of the hospital not get locked up in it.

"Listen I'm just tired of being in this place no offence but I don't like it here it gives me the creeps." I say softly but not at a whisper. I grit my teeth and start walking down the hall. Naruto runs up and grins.

"You know you could crash with one of us I bet you don't have your own place yet." I smile at Naruto and shake my head no at him, " What's wrong?"

I was startled and looked at him with a questioning look and said, "What makes you think there's something?" I felt myself starting to fall and I couldn't tell my legs to stop collapsing. Lucky me I was caught by mister Uzumaki himself. However it attracted a nurse's attention. "Well damn alright I'll crash at your place but only if you can get me out of here Naruto." I grit my teeth keeping the desire to puke down as well as focusing on staying alert.

"Excuse me nurse but my friend isn't exactly the hospital type if it's really serious we'll be back though don't worry." Then he looked at me and under his breath muttered, "if you die or something I wasn't to blame got it." I just look at him and nod and then shut my eyes trying to keep more alert using only my hearing. I think I had a few times I almost passed out but somehow I didn't. Even if I did Naruto could get me out I knew it.

"Hey we're out of the place." He said as we kept walking. I nod to let him know I'm paying attention to what he said.

"Can we sit down somewhere I know I'm not a feather weight. And I need to sit as well." I say in a weak voice laughing at my self. "Ha man that guy did a number on my head I'm lucky to not be dead. His skin felt funny though I couldn't really get a good look at him as my eyes wouldn't open." I turn and face Naruto and smile. He is definitely the good friend type he'll make a great Hokage in his time. He shakes my shoulders and I move my hand to let him know I'm not asleep.

"Damn it! I said how do you know I want to be Hokage!?" I opened my eyes briefly even though it hurt.

"I come from a place that knows quite a bit about your life seeing as there is a manga of everything about here. There I said it now can we go somewhere I can lay down don't care if it's a couch or floor right now I'll take either at this point." Close my eyes and whisper, "I said you can trust me and I meant I'm not a danger I just know a lot of things but I think I'm about to pass out Naruto the dark is creeping in." and with that I fell unconscious.

"Damn it what is with this girl and what did she mean we're a manga?" He shakes his head and noticing the crowded streets he runs with me on his shoulder fast enough to avoid stares setting me down for a moment to open the door. He then half drags half carries me to the couch, which looked like it had seen a few more days than it ought to have, but it beats sleeping on the floor. "Well this is kinda odd… oh well time to get ready to sleep." He runs to his bathroom, which didn't have a bathtub or shower but had everything else. He brushed his teeth and changed into his nightclothes and fell asleep doing a crossword puzzle on his table thus drooling all over the puzzle he had been trying so desperately to solve. And this was how I found him when I woke up.

"Yawn, well this is his place huh? Ah shit, don't tell me he sleeps on the couch normally!?" I said startled noticing the pillow and sheet that were thrown over the back of it. Well isn't this just peachy. Damn, I wonder if he has at least an extra sheet? If not I'm so going shopping tomorrow! Well after I find a way to earn some coinage around here.

Naruto stirs and sits up turns and looks over at me blinks and yells, "Hey! You're awake!" wincing a bit at his volume I nod and stand up stretching my sore muscles. He walks over to me then asks, "Hey are you feeling okay? You know I mean people don't normally pass out and wake up feeling just peachy." I laugh at him slightly and smile.

"Nope I'm fine and in the order of sleep I have an idea." He raises an eyebrow and I shake my head knowing he'd try to have me sleep on the couch. "We take shifts sleeping then there's no reason to worry over the sleeping space, sound good?"

"Not really that means someone is going to miss sleep." He yawns and I look at the clock it says it's about three in the morning and still dark out too.

I shrug, "well I have a plan so that maybe you will have an actual bed by the time day is out." he scratches his head cluelessly. "It involves gambling but there is a plan in place."

"Whoa and how are you going to get the money to gamble!" he says kind of freaking out. I just smile kind of knowingly.

"Well that part I'm still working on I either have to search to find coins on the ground that people drop or I might have to borrow some…" I scratch the back of my head knowing it won't be easy to get the starting money but the rest should be simple.

"I know someone who might help us… just don't let her do the gambling." He mutters the last part and I grin.

"Great thinking maybe I can show her how she can win!" I grin at him, " you know despite what all the people back home say you're a genius!" I jump up and down excited my plan can actually be tried. "Only I don't know if she has the free time to watch me gamble plus she does have a problem with it too. The key is in the start really." I grin like a mad man.

"Well she's sleeping right now as we should be." He stretches and goes to resume his place at the table at which I pull him to the couch by the collar of his shirt.

"You're sleeping here and no arguing I call shot gun on over there just tell me you have an extra set of sheets." I command and ask him all in the same breathe. He just stands there I roll my eyes. "Fine I guess I'll just look around and see if I find something that'll work. Hope you don't have porn or something hiding in here." I start looking around and see there's a bathroom and wander into it and find not much. Then I exit the bathroom and see a small closet in the wall beside it. Opening it I find just what I need a beach blanket, "well that works." I grab it and lie down on the floor finding a comfy spot and fall into a sound sleep.

Until I'm woken up by one very annoying knock on the door. Which I was sleeping within reach of so I knock right back. I hear an angry Sakura on the other side yelling at Naruto to open the door before she broke it down. I got up slowly from the floor and bleary-eyed open the door just as she goes to knock it down falling down in the process. To which I snort softly and stretch, "I'll bite what was so important you tried to break down the door to get in Naruto's sleeping too."

"We have a mission and lazy ass here had bettered wake his ass up." I yawn and glare at her then getting my point across I point for her to sit down at the table since there are two seats there.

"What is the mission if you don't mind my asking Sakura." I ask giving her a look that would make Kurama proud if he were real.

"I do mind you asking it's secret!" she yelled and I glared at her and looked at Naruto who was just turning in his sleep.

"Well you know I just find it hard to let you take him for all I know you could be lying for something you want." Naruto wakes up and walks over grabbing a milk out the fridge I give it a glance to make sure it's fresh and then keep talking. "Look I know some things that would make you wonder how I know them. Like for instance that that little boy over there is a Hokage's son. So you want to talk secrets by all means go ahead I'm not exactly out of the loop so to speak." I give her my most die-hard glare that has a touch of coldness to it.

"I think it'd be best if you should disappear." Still glaring at her I walk around the table and pull her down to look me straight in the eye at my height.

"You get him hurt and I will hurt you."

"What the hell you aren't bossing me around!" she yelled at me straight in the ears and I pulled her collar tight around her neck.

"You really think I wouldn't stop you if you tried to have him hurt? Fine that's it I'm going with you and don't even think you're going to stop me!" I give her the glare of slow painful death grab my bag of stuff and go to the bathroom to change clothes.

"Wonder what she meant by that. You'd never get me hurt would you Sakura." He said smiling in his kid like oblivious way. I walk out of the bathroom in a pair of black cargo Capri's and a black tank top with a grayish rainbow butterfly pattern on the front. My hair was short so I didn't tie it back and I felt I was good enough to get moving.

"No way you're not coming with us you wouldn't even be able to keep up!" Sakura yelled I crossed my arms rolling my eyes.

"Who said I'd be doing the running?" Smiling I look at Naruto grinning ear to ear, "you're so going to love this!" and with that I dart out the front door and raise a loud whistle backwards of course but still it works. A huge looking wolf runs straight out of the woods. "Heh heya I'm going to need faster feet than I have can I borrow you for awhile mister gray fur?" he kind of bows his head and looks at me I look him in the eyes and for a moment my eyes give a faint yellow glint on the edges of my irises. I look at Sakura who freaks out.

"What the hell! How did you get that into the village? That thing had better not hurt anyone!" I roll my eyes at her nagging and look at Naruto.

"Hey Naruto you don't mind if I come along do you it could help me find my friend." I tilt my head leaving the final decision up to him.

"You won't get hurt will you?" he asks looking at me then at the wolf, looking a little worried or protective I couldn't tell which.

"Nah I don't think gray fur here has a problem with me riding him for awhile I just hope it's inside of his territory where we're headed or he could get hurt." I said rubbing the fur under the wolf's neck. "If not I'll have to wolf hop so he won't, be hurt I mean."

"That's just great Naruto! Let the girl who can't fight come along! You're such an idiot Naruto!" she yells waking the neighborhood.

"Bet they didn't miss that while you were away huh Naruto?" I grin and laugh at my inside knowledge. " I take it I can come then?"

"Well yeah I don't see why not you can handle yourself." Naruto gives the thumbs up and I grin like mad.

"Hah like she handled herself with the guy who knocked her out for three days yea right!" Sakura tried to get a rise out of me shaking my head I look at her with a sad look.

"Look I wasn't exactly in a fair fight so drop it; it was my fault for not quitting sure, but I know at least I tried. So put a sock in it." I hop on side seat onto the wolf using my arm as a counterbalance to keep from falling. "So what's the mission exactly? I mean you might as well say it I'm sure Naruto would like to know as well." We're already moving following Sakura's lead but she hasn't said a word for five minutes now. "Unless you want Naruto going into this blind I suggest you tell him!" I'm getting sick of this I almost want to sucker punch her for being such a stuck up ninja good thing I'm pretty sure where we're headed but Naruto can't go into it blind or it'll be even more dangerous than it already is. "Fine if you won't I'll tell him. He needs to know it's about Sasuke." He stops dead bolt in his tracks and looks at me as if I have a second head and Sakura looks at me as if I'm a mind reader. "What I told you I know a lot about here don't be so surprised doesn't change my view on things but if we don't hurry up Itachi will be killed by his brother. Ironic seeing as he spared the boy his life. Let's get going!" I take up the lead until they catch up and Naruto pitches in.

"How do you know? Was this in the manga?" he asks running backwards for a time until he turns around.

"What manga Naruto! What nonsense are you talking?" Sakura questions him like he's a moron.

"Well she knows all of this because where she comes from it's all in a manga." He says still running like a um ninja.

"Technically it's a manga series but it pretty much says all of what happens… except I don't like the ending I want to change it." I look at him then at her and they can tell that I'm being very serious.

"What do you mean the end? What happens that you don't like?" Sakura asks looking me squarely never missing a tree branch.

"Take a guess who the author decides to kill off?" I say bitterly looking at Naruto pityingly, "I wanted to knock that writer senseless, but there wasn't anything I could do. Well until I wound up here and with enough time to spare."

"Huh so that's what you meant by that comment earlier this morning." Sakura gave me this suddenly aware look.

"Yea and I'm going to see to it the ending is different after I get my friend back. If I can I have a funny feeling I knew the guys who took her but I can't put my finger on it." I yell so they can hear as we're moving too fast for the words to be easily heard.

"Well I'll help you too then I don't want him dying anymore than you." Sakura smiled at me for the first time since we met.

"Finally I was wondering when you'd figure it out." I sighed and looked at the boy wonder and shook my head. "I don't know if he can handle this fight on his own strength and I know he doesn't want to have the Kyuubi help him. Hey I have it! Maybe my friend can help you tame your inner problem Naruto!" I grin at him and he about runs into a tree from shock. I laugh my ass off and he curses softly.

"What do you mean inner problem, there's no problem?" clearly he's lying to me man he's such a bad liar.

"Naruto I know just about everything you could possibly imagine you were the main character of the series it even had your friggin name as the friggin title for Pete's sake! So don't think I don't already know about Kyuubi and I don't give a damn if it's in you or not! You keep it in check any other person would've released it by now so quit giving yourself shit over it cause it's not your fault it's not anyone's fault it just happened that's all!" I yell and he stops and stands right in front of me causing the wolf I'm on to growl.

"You know so much then tell me why was I left alone?!" I gasp and look down I'd never seen him so angry before in the entire series.

"Look okay you have friends now Naruto it's not like we could just go back in time and fix your past it helped make you who you are Naruto! It can't hurt you anymore unless you let it." Sakura said loudly at him almost yelling but not quite.

"That's right." I get off the wolf patting him lightly on the back as an assurance things are alright. "Naruto you have to listen to your heart we can't be the ones to choose for you. But, I'll say this if you plan on being Hokage anytime soon I suggest you accept your past as what it is, your past. Get over it Naruto." He doesn't say anything and looks down at the ground I just shake my head at him and give him a push. "I said get over it not mope you dope. Besides we have to go stop Sasuke." And I laugh slightly at his blank face. seriously could he look any more Naruto-ish?I get back on grey fur and they start running again. We arrive near the cave I had told them was in the manga and to my surprise guess what we found. Koed was none other than Sasuke looks like someone beat me to it.

"what happened here?" that was of course Sakura and Naruto's joint reaction. I knelt down and looked at his injuries.

"I think I know who did this… damn she'd only do this kind of damage to someone she hates or dislikes. Well I guess that kind of makes sense it's either Kati's work or Itachi finally decided to let lose and have some fun, and I do rather doubt that one." Shaking my head I muttered, "and I wanted to have a shot at him, damn. I think they left this way guys." I spoke as I stood and turned out of the cavern and towards the mountains in the distance. "guess this is where I part ways with you two, I'll be looking forward to seeing you again soon." I walked to grey fur, mounted him sidesaddle, and we took off to the mountains. At least know I knew she was in the hands of the Akatsuki but that wasn't going to stop me. I knew I'd have some trouble but I figured I could train along the way.

~~comic fun happy time~~~

Naruto: hey what's going on how come i don't have a bed! I had one you know!

Meri: ah that well lets just say you blew it upin your sleep heh heh heh.

Naruto: WHAT! You're joking me. There's no way I blew up my bed I need that thing to sleep in ya know!

Meri: Well with my pathetic writing powers I stole it so ha!

Naruto: Why you!

Meri Now then let's break for the next chapter shall we?

Sakura: Hey! How come I hardly talk in here!

Naruto: I don't think she likes you.

Meri: Nah I was just being lazy I didn't feel like giving you lines.

Naruto: well that's it folks she say she has pathetic writing powers so she admits fault.

Meri: Who said I was at fault? I just wanted some useless plot that didn't mean anything at the time. Wait we're talking about it now aren't we?

Naruto: Yeah.

Meri: Well I guess you guys are going to take Sasuke back to Konoha right?

Naruto: You betcha.

Meri: Oh boy well catch you guys next time I was toldi couldn't fight Kisame yet. Kati doesn't want me killed heh alright but I get to fight a rndom Akatuki member next chapter.

Naruto: Believe it!

Meri: Urg why do you say that in the anime so much. I mean you sound cool and all but still it's so annoying.

Naruto: Heh that's me alright. Cool alright, but am I really annoying?

Meri: You don't want me to answer that.

Naruto: Harsh.

~END CHAPTER~


	4. Lovely Little Angel Kitty

**rina: HI PPLZ!!!! *waves***

**meri: hey rina! *glomps* so you finally get the chappy done?**

**rina: yep but i really dun wanna do the disclaimer so lets get someone else to do it.**

**meri: ok but who?**

**rina: hm how about......ITACHI!**

**itachi: no**

**rina: *anime tears* plz?!**

**meri: do it or I'll dig out your heart with a rusty spoon.**

**itachi: O.O;; ok the insanity-twins don't own anything but the plot and their own characters....*runs and hides***

**rina: ty itachi *smiles* now...ON WITH THE STORY!**

**_____________________________________________**

**Chapter 4**

I woke for the second time laying on a cold, stone floor. I groaned. 'Damnit! Where am I now?' I looked around. This room was smaller than the other we were in and I didn't recognize it. There was nothing in the room except me. There was a door on one wall and a window on the opposite wall. 'Well it has to be somewhere either near the Akatsuki base or in it, but which one? And where is Itachi?'

Just then there was a scrapping sound and the door opened. Kisame stood in the doorway grinning down at me. "Come on, girl. Leader-sama wants to talk to you now that your up."

I glared at him. "You think I'm just going to come quietly? I didn't ask to be here and i don't care if he wants to talk to me. If he does he can come here."

"You have guts, kid, like Itachi said. But you will come or I'll just carry you there." he said, laughing.

I glared even harder. "Itachi told me that you beat up my friend. You lay a hand on me, sushi, and I'll break it." I growled.

He merely laughed at me and grabbed my arm to throw me over his shoulder. There was a loud cracking sound and Kisame let me go, howling in pain and clutching his hand. "You bitch! That hurt!" he yelled glaring at me.

"That was for beating up my friend, sushi. I did warn you I would break it." I smirked. "By the way, I didn't just break it. I crushed every bone in your hand."

"What is going on here?" asked Itachi from in the hall. He had been drawn here by his partners screams of pain. "What happened to your hand, Kisame?"

"Ask the bitch here!" he answered, pointing at me with his good hand and still glaring.

Itachi sighed. 'I probably shouldn't have told her that he beat her friend up.' he thought. Out loud he said, "Come, Kati. Leader-sama wants to talk to you. Also he knows more about your powers than I do." He started to walk off not even looking back to see if i was following.

It was my turn to sigh. "Fine, fine. I'm coming." i followed him down the hallway and up a flight of stairs. I had figured out that this was their base, but was still wondering where it was located at. Itachi stopped suddenly causing me to run right into him due to me not paying attention. I blinked and looked to my left at the door that he had stopped at. He shot an annoyed glance at me then knocked on the door. A minute later there can an answer from inside telling us to enter. I walked inside after Itachi and looked around. There was only one source of light and it was coming from a lamp on the desk in front of us.

"So your awake I see."

"No shit, Sherlock." I scoffed.

He ignored my outburst and continued. "Girl, the Akatsuki has need of your power. We need you to bring back the members that have been killed. You also are to join us."

I just blinked. "You don't beat around the bush do you? What will happen to me if I refuse?" I asked, then added, "Wait don't tell me, let me guess. If I don't agree to help you and join you, you will kill me right? Gee that sounds like I really have a choice in the matter." (note the heavy sarcasm)

"What is your answer, girl?" he said, ignoring my sarcasm.

I gave him a deadpanned look. "Ok first of all my name isn't girl. It's Kati. Use it or I won't answer you. Second I really don't have a death wish no matter what. So that leaves only one option. Yes, I will join the Akatsuki. But really. Do I look like a half angel, half demon to you?"

He sighed. "Itachi, show her to her room. Also you will be in charge of training her. You are dismissed."

Itachi nodded and started out of the room with me in tow. He showed me where everything was from the kitchen to the bedrooms. My room was across the hall from his and next to where Hidans was. He left me in my room to get settled, saying to come to the training room when I'm ready to begin. Before he left he added that i had to begin today which ruined my plans to sleep for the rest of the day. I sighed and looked around my room. It was all white walls (which is really unusual for the Akatsuki) and had nothing in it but a bed, desk, and lamp. I was going to need a lot of paint. I waited about three hours then started to head to the training room where Itachi was waiting.

When i got there Itachi was sitting in the middle of the room with his eyes closed meditating. He opened his eyes when i stepped in the room and motioned for me to sit in front of him. I did so wondering what we were going to be doing.

"We will start with chakra control. You need to unlock yours so this will help."

I nodded and closed my eyes to see if I could sense my chakra. I wasn't even sure I had any, but I was willing to try and see if I did. I was surprised to feel something in the back of my mind. I reached out towards it and when i touched it i could hear whatever it was talking to me. 'Who are you?'

**'I'm you. Though I'm the demon side of you.'**

'The demon side? Then i really am half demon?'

**'Yes you are. You are also half angel, though how that worked out even I don't know.'**

'Hm. Does my other side talk like you do?'

_'Yes, I do. Though I am not as annoying.'_

**'Bitch.'**

'Ok. Please don't fight at the moment. I'm supposed to be unlocking my powers. Though I really don't know what they are.'

_'That's easy. With my powers you are a healer and a spellweaver.'_

'Spellweaver? You mean I can cast spells? COOL!'

**'Yeah, yeah. Thats cool and all but you have different powers with me.'**

'Oh I forgot to ask. What kind of demon are you exactly?'

**'You mean what kind of demon are you? Since I am you. Anyway I'm an ice cat demon.'**

'Wow. That must be why i love cats so much and why i chose Kitty as my nickname. Anyway how do I unlock these powers?'

_'We have already unlocked them for you. You can use them now'_

'COOL! THANKS!'

I opened my eyes after that slightly confusing conversation. Itachi was looking at me in surprise. I blinked at him in confusion. "What, Itachi? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Your appearence has changed, Kati." he gasped.

I jumped up and ran to the bathroom to look in the mirror. My eyes widened when I saw what I looked like now. I had light purple hair, with light blue cat ears on the top of my head. My eyes were now an icy blue color with deep purple specks. I also had two light blue stripes on each cheek and on my wrists. I felt something moving behind me and when I checked it out I saw that I now had a light blue cat tail. I stared at it in shock. I walked out of the bathroom and into the hall, where it finally hit me that I wasn't human. "WTH?!" I shrieked. Everyone jumped at my yell and ran to where I was standing though I didn't even notice them. They stared at me in shock untill Pein spoke. "I see you've unlocked your powers. Though this was faster than even I expected."

I looked up finally realising that they were there. "Ok. Now I believe you that I'm not human. So what now?"

"Well now that you have unlocked your powers you will start bringing our dead members back. Starting with Sasori. Zetsu will take you to where he died. His body should still be there."

I blinked and nodded. I then walked over to Zetsu, who used his ability to get us there by going through the ground.(a/n: idk how else to put it) I looked arround untill I located Sasori's body which was only about five feet from us. I walked over to it and just stood there.

'Ok. How am I supposed to do this?'

_'Well first you need to envision him standing before you breathing, alive. Then let your power flow from you into his body.'_

'You do know that he was a puppet right?'

_'Yes, but when you bring him back he will no longer be one. He will be alive once more.'_

I sighed but did as she instructed. My body started to glow a bright silver color and a spell circle started to form beneath me. I felt my power leave my body and flow into Sasori's corpse. His body started to glow after a minute.

'Ok, now what?'

_'Well you have to say the spell or it won't work. You should already know it.'_

'Gee that's really helpful.' I thought for a minute then it came to me. "Bring back this soul from purgatory.......RESURRECTION!" There was an even brighter flash of light before it vanished completely. Zetsu just stared as Sasori sat up and looked around in confusion.

"What the......? I thought I was dead. Grandma Chiyo killed me, I'm sure of it." He then spotted me and Zetsu. "Zetsu what happened? How am I alive and who is this girl?"

Zetsu just stared, too shocked to say anything so I answered for him. "My name is Kati. You were dead, Sasori, but apparently Leader-sama want you alive because he sent me to bring you back to life." I sighed.

"You aren't human." he stated.

I rolled my eyes. "Really? I hadn't noticed. Anyway lets head back to base that used a lot of energy and I'm tired." He nodded and looked to Zetsu. I sighed and grabbed Zetsu's arm and started to drag him back towards where the base was. This was going to be a long walk.

_______________________________________________________________

**rina: WHEEEE CHAPPY ISH DONE! **

**meri: wow i'm impressed. its longer that wut you normally do.**

**rina: i know but i like this story so i'm going to try my best with it**

**meri: ok well idk when ill have my chappy up so plz be patient ppl.**

**rina: plz read and review and tell me who should i bring back next time? Hidan, Deidara, or Kakuzu? (note kakuzu will be a little hard because his body is in konoha's morgue)**


	5. Welcome to Dumbville population: me

Naruto: Hey when are you coming back to our village and you better bring your friend I want to meet them!

Meri (me): Uh soon…

Naruto: Don't you know you're writing part of this!

Kati: nope neither of us have any idea where this is going.

Meri: well I feel like I'm forgetting something hmm. The disclaimer!

Itachi: don't look at me I don't fear your rusty spoon despite not wanting to be at it's end.

Meri: good cause it's not you anyway.

Kati: well whom exactly did you have in mind Meri?

Meri: Akamaru

Akamaru: Howl, howl Hawl howl.

Meri: yup we don't own.

Kati: do you know how long this is?

Meri: sorry I'm just procrastinating.

Kati I don't know why I bother.

Naruto: poor froggy-wallet I went and bought a bed cause someone stole mine!

Meri: anyway the recap is I am currently trying to find Kati and anything could happen in this chapter… I just don't want it to be a filler eh this could be hard.

Kati: without further delay your chapter!

---Not wasting time---

Did I ever mention I hate walking for miles? I mean I was half way there when my new ride Alfie as he wanted to be called started to grumble about his feet. Don't even ask. So now I'm walking about 50 miles in the middle of the freaking desert. Don't get me wrong though I liked the waves of heat slapping my skin it felt almost familiar, but I noticed I was drinking lots more water than I'm used to, damn Naruto world why don't they have taxi or cars yet. Oh well my legs need it I'm just such a couch potato, heh Shikamaru and me would get along well.

"Screw this! Where's the nearest exit I'm getting off this friggin road!" I rant knowing that the desert was getting to me already and I was only walking for a few hours. "Damn I'm almost out of water, again. I hope that lake ahead isn't a mirage it looks so real, too real." With a few more choice curses I kept walking. Only a few swigs of water was visible inside the tiny water bottle.

So as the lake actually came closer I knew it was no mirage, although it still seemed farther than my last swallow of water would take me I finished the last of it glad I had saved so much. Well when I finally got there to my horror I found it to be a salty lake. After spitting out the bitter water with more of my favorite words of expression. I looked at the water with a harsh glare. Don't be angry at the water I berated it's not it's fault for being salty as crap.

"Well this is new," said an unknown female voice. I stood and whirled around looking for the voice's owner. To my shock there was a woman about 8 inches taller than myself was standing right behind me.

"Aw damn why do I have a feeling this isn't a good thing…" I looked at the woman, taking in the fact she was wearing the traditional Akatsuki cloak, and knew I was in deep trouble. "Do you by any chance have water I'm all out?" I was hoping she wasn't overly murderous in nature.

"Nope." Well damn that's not good. "It weighed too much and was slowing me down." Lucky me she might just be in a rush if I don't bug her she might not kill me. "Oh by the way, you saw me I have to kill you now." aw damn just damn.

"And if I don't want to die?" I raise an eyebrow at her skeptically trying to stall her and by time for a plan of escape.

"Normally people don't, I don't really care though." Scratch that she's definitely a homicidal freak.

"What if I swear to secrecy I have to ask, sorry it's just a customary thing you know?" I said looking at her cautiously

"Let me save time then. You have to die no getting around it." She just stared more through me than at me. Narrowing my eyes I focused knowing my attempts at fighting her would only delay the inevitable. But what the crap, why not? It's not my plan to die here and I won't surrender peacefully I'm just that girl who has to fight. "Well then no choice you are way to cliché, I was hoping I wouldn't waste much time here. Oh well." She starts attacking me with of all things paper… man this sucks. "Give up?" hell no, she didn't just ask that! Glaring at her already covered in cuts, clearly she was just playing with me that I was certain. Not bothering to answer I glanced at the salt water an idea forming in my head. Paper is weaker when wet. "Won't work nice try you're not dumb at least." If I hadn't been fighting her I might have said thanks, but I'm going to save my breath I have more important things to worry about like finding Kati and getting out of this mess alive.

Rushing her I figured might be my next best choice since she attacks mostly long range. Thank you anime you are a great teacher of strategy. So I figured if I go out I'm not just going to stand here like some kind of moron. Running straight at her I nearly was gutted by a paper duck, what the crap weird!

"Nope take that back dumb as a door nail." I smirked her underestimating me could be useful. I heard something behind me knowing it was meant to harm me I threw myself to the ground and rolled. Heh thank you karate reflexes! Okay that avoided I looked at it. Shaped like a giant shuriken glad I wasn't on the end of that one.

"Wait you! You're a deceptive little one aren't you? I'd bettered quit giving you hope to survive then." She thinks she is so smart, hah I'll show her!

"And you think a giant shuriken wouldn't do the job! And you call me dumb." Nice now with the second part of the insult I then ran at her as she was about to rebut my statement ramming my shoulder into her gut grabbing her collar of her clothing top with my other arm. Well that's when two things happened one I fell and two I found out I had landed on a paper doll, clearly a substitution jutsu I should have expected as much from this place. "Well this day keeps getting better and better for me now lately."

________________

I have no excuses it took too long but here it is.


End file.
